TU AMOR ES UNA FARSA
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Encuentros clandestinos llenos de pasión. Una historia de amor, traición y dolor. Un adiós definitivo y un alma q se destroza...


**TU AMOR ES UNA FARSA**

_by SUMmerEYes_

Encuentros clandestinos llenos de pasión. Una historia de amor, traición y dolor. Un adiós definitivo y un alma q se destroza...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son obra de la admirable JK Rowling.  
La historia se relata en primera persona.

Y acá acostada en la cama, te siento alejarte de mí suavemente, como no queriendo despertarme, yo finjo que sigo durmiendo y te escucho salir de la habitación, entornar la puerta y llamarla, a ella, que no tiene nombre ni rostro, porque nunca se lo he preguntado y no voy a preguntárselo, escucho como finges (o eso quiero creer) que estás interesado en su vida, en que está haciendo.

Luego cortas, y vuelves de nuevo a la cama conmigo, yo finjo que me despierto cuando se acuesta, le pregunto a donde fue –Al baño amor, sigamos durmiendo- y yo simplemente cierro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas caigan, siento como el me abraza, entierra su cara en mi pelo, me susurra levemente un te amo y vuelve a caer profundamente dormido. Yo no puedo dormir, simplemente me giro y lo observo mientras descansa.

Se ve tan hermoso… Tan perfecto, tan angelical y a la vez tan demoníaco, tan irresistible, porque eso es lo que es para mí, una tentación a la cual no puedo resistirme, que es adictiva como una droga, de la que no puedo escaparme y que con cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo hace que cada vez dependa mas de él, porque él se convirtió en mi razón de vivir, el aire que respiro, mi primer y último pensamiento del día, porque toda mi vida gira alrededor de él, es el color de las cosas, el sabor en las comidas, el motivo de mis alegrías y satisfacciones, mi vida es él y sin él yo no soy nada…

X eso permito esto, porque yo sé que es degradante para mí, me lo dijo mi amiga, bueno, a decir verdad, ex amiga, porque se alejó de mi por no querer verme cuando él me deje, con el corazón destrozado, es que ella no entiende que no puedo alejarme, mil veces lo he intentado. Pero cada vez que lo veo, me mira, me sonríe, me acaricia, me puede, simplemente, no puedo decirle que no, no puedo negarle un beso, un abrazo, una tarde juntos haciendo el amor…

Escondidos del mundo, por supuesto, en nuestro refugio, en donde nadie sabe quienes somos, donde nadie puede juzgar nuestra relación, por así llamarla, en donde somos libres de estar juntos como queramos, de abrazarnos, de decirnos todo lo que nos amamos, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el es mío y yo soy suya, aunque esa sea una vil mentira, él sólo será mío el tiempo que estemos ahí, porque cuando salgamos volveremos a fingir que nada entre nosotros nada pasó…

Y eso lastima, duele, y aunque yo enmascaro mi dolor con una sonrisa, amargas lágrimas derramo cada vez que terminan nuestros encuentros clandestinos, porque soy conciente de que cada vez tenemos menos tiempo, que lo nuestro pronto terminará y no sé como enfrentar la terrible verdad de que no sé cómo vivir si tu me faltas, me has vuelto tan dependiente de vos… Pero prefiero alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y vivir el presente, disfrutar cada minuto como si fuera el último, porque puede serlo, porque aunque intente negarlo, sé que lo nuestro tiene un final escrito…

Y pensar que todo esto empezó con un beso, en una noche de boliche, ése mismo día me había enterado que el se había puesto de novio con una chica de su ciudad, sin embargo ésa noche pasó, nos besamos, primero fue un beso tímido, incitado por nuestros amigos que estaban ebrios y no notaron las miradas que nos dirigimos, la primera de nuestras muchas miradas cómplices, ésas que sólo nosotros podemos descifrar, que dicen lo que no podemos decir públicamente, nadie notó que apenas se alejaron él atrapó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y me besó, y ese beso fue muy diferente del otro, fue apasionado, rebosante de lujuria, y simplemente me susurró al oído –No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer eso desde que te vi- y yo sonriendo tontamente en su hombro, sentí que tal vez las cosas fueran a cambiar…

¡Q ilusa fui! Nada cambió, simplemente yo me convertí en su amante, lejos de su novia oficial, a la cual le dedica sus más bellas palabras, a quien llama varias veces al día, a quien le dedica canciones y es dueña de todos sus pensamientos, por la cual viaja cada vez que puede para verla, aunque sea un sólo día y yo me muero de celos y de angustia de que no vuelva, de que me deje para siempre y se quede con ella, pero después vuelve a mi, y me mira diciéndome tantas cosas que yo me sigo engañando con que todo cambiará que la abandonará y se quedara conmigo. Aunque yo sé que eso en realidad jamás pasará…

Pero ya nada puedo hacer, simplemente esperar pacientemente el final. Mientras tanto voy a disfrutar una vez más la sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos y de acariciarlo y amarlo cómo sólo yo sé hacerlo, porque aunque él pertenezca a ella, cuando estamos juntos somos sólo él y yo. Y luego de un rato, se despierta, nos comenzamos a vestir, nos damos un beso de despedida y nos vamos...

A las pocas noches, me llama para que nos volvamos a encontrar y lo siento dentro de mí, ésta es la despedida final y me arreglo con especial esmero, cómo esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y me pasa a buscar y ésta vez no hay cena ni cita previa, vamos a nuestro refugio en donde apenas entramos me arranca la ropa y hacemos el amor y no es dulce ni gentil, sino toma lo que quiere y yo le doy eso y más, porque por él daría hasta mi vida y cuando ya está satisfecho se duerme con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo dejo escapar las lágrimas que están en mis ojos y luego me doy vuelta, porque sé que pronto se levantará y se irá, pero no quiero verlo, no quiero ver cómo se va dejándome sola y con el corazón destrozado...

Porque ésta vez no volverá a mí, porque lo nuestro se terminó, nuestra burbuja de jabón se rompió. Y él se levanta, recoge su ropa y se va y antes de irse me mira, cómo grabando mi imagen en su memoria y cierra la puerta y llevándose con él todas mis esperanzas y mi felicidad... Y me largo a llorar, con todas mis fuerzas, las lágrimas salen a borbotones, y no puedo frenarlas, mi pecho se convulsiona y mis pulmones amenazan con quedarse sin aire, mi angustia crece, siento que mi corazón me duele y tengo una opresión en el pecho que me impide respirar plenamente, no sé cuanto tiempo lloré, sólo sé que cuando me desperté supe que tenía que irme de ahí, fui al baño, intenté cubrir como mejor pude las señales del llanto, pero el dolor era como una marca indeleble, imposible de borrar, oculté mis ojos tras unos amplios anteojos negros y salí sin mirar atrás, esbozando nuevamente ésa sonrisa falsa, que no expresa alegría ni nada, que sólo reservo para nosotros...

Y ya nunca más seremos simplemente tú y yo, porque nunca más volveremos a ser solamente Hermione y Draco…


End file.
